Patent Document 1 (JP2014-117099A) discloses a wire harness that includes: a wire bundle; a wire supporting member that linearly supports the wire bundle; and a fixing means for fixing the wire supporting member to a routing path. It is disclosed that a corrugated plastic sheet is used as the wire supporting member.